The Flutter of Love
by iloveromance
Summary: After a long day with David at the zoo, Daphne worries that she isn't the mum that she wants so much to be. Written for Kristen, Pat and Leigh Ann
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is an expansion of Chapter 67 of my story "Life in the Emerald City" (entitled: "Butterfly") suggested by Kristen3 and dedicated to Kristen, Pat and Leigh Ann**_

Daphne had to admit that she was relieved as she slowed the car to a stop in the garage and turned off the engine. It had been a tiring yet wonderful day; a rare day spent alone with the person she cherished the most. She loved days like these, where she could bond with the person who made life so much happier, no matter what she was feeling inside.

In the backseat sat David, who was giggling and laughing at something only he would understand and she sighed with slight disappointment. She was hoping that their busy day would have worn him out; affording him some much-needed peace and quiet while he took his nap. But she knew better. Given the way that he was talking rapidly as only a child of his age could, there was no doubt that he was wide awake and would be for some time.

She, on the other hand, was absolutely exhausted, barely able to keep her eyes open. They'd seen everything at least twice and some more than that. She loved spending time with her son and she wanted to share in his enthusiasm for the things they saw. She was so proud of him for being able to read more than a few words and she knew that once he was old enough to start school, he would go far in life. He read almost every sign and description; as best as he could, making observations about each and every one that she would have never imagined in a million years. Even though he was her son, he was the brightest little boy she'd ever seen.

Daphne and Niles had discussed and considered several times enrolling David early; that he could get a head start on his education and hopefully follow in his father's footsteps, if only for the fact that he attended an Ivy-League school. But Daphne worried that given David's small size; he would feel out of place. Fortunately Niles agreed, but they vowed to teach David everything that they could on their own. And it had certainly paid off. David was much brighter than most kids his age.

"Come on, love let's go inside, all right? It's been a long day and-."

Before she could finish, David had already unbuckled his car seat and was scrambling out of it, grabbing his small panda-shaped backpack as he jumped out of the car. How he managed to do such things without hurting himself, Daphne had no idea, but it worried her. She vowed to talk to him about being more careful in the future.

"Wait for Mum, Sweetheart!" She called to him.

He stood obediently, waiting for her to grab their things and get out of the car. It took more than a little effort and her lack of energy worried her. She wasn't as young as she used to be and although she was glad that she waited to have David until she was older, it was evident that she'd lost the stamina that she once had.

What kind of mother would she be if she was too tired to enjoy spending time with her son? She had no explanation, but it disturbed her just the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"MUM!" David yelled from the garage door, bringing her out of her thoughts. She quickly brushed away the silly tears from her cheeks, smiling at her sweet and loving son.

"I'm coming, sweetheart. Just a second." She called to him. Slowly she moved to the back door where David was bouncing up and down like a kangaroo. Suddenly she longed to be younger and have such boundless energy again; the kind she had when she was a schoolgirl. Amazingly David's energy seemed to increase as she worked to insert her key into the lock. The second the door was opened, David flew inside the door scrambling around the kitchen. "Yea! We're home!" He shouted.

"David, wait for Mum, all right? You know that I don't like you running in the house!"

Like a tin solider he straightened, shame filling his face as though he'd disappointed her. "Sorry Mum."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "It's all right. No, just let me get these inside and-."

"I thought I heard voices in here."

Her heart skipped a beat (as it had done even all these years later) at the sound of the familiar voice.

"DADDY'S HOME!" David shouted, his tin soldier routine all but forgotten. He ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, jumping into Niles'; arms, hugging his father tightly.

"Daddy, we went to the zoo!" David shouted.

Niles smiled and hugged him back, no doubt trying to match his son's enthusiasm. "I know! And it sounds like you and Mommy had a lot of fun!" His eyes went to Daphne's and she smiled wearily. Oh how she loved her husband.

"Daddy, I saw a butterfly!" David shouted.

Daphne couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to her son to mention the smallest and least important thing they'd seen all day.

"Yes we did, David. But we also saw a lot of other animals too, remember? And afterwards we rode the merry-go-round and-."

"Daddy, the butterfly was so pretty! Just like Mum!"

Daphne gasped at the unexpected comment from her young son and tears filled her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks. She went to David and crouched down, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

When David drew out of the hug, Daphne stood and took Niles' outstretched hand. "You're right, David. Your mommy is very pretty."

Daphne began to cry harder. "Oh Niles…"

Niles smiled, but David looked upset. "Mum, why are you crying? Are you mad at me?"

Daphne picked up her son and kissed his cheek. "No sweetheart. I'm not mad at all. I'm just… I love you and Daddy so much. I'm so glad that we had so much fun today."

David smiled. "I love you too, Mum."

But Daphne noticed that it was Niles' whose smile had now disappeared;the familiar worried expression taking its place. "Um, David, why don't we take these things to your room and you can play for a while before you take your nap, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Niles kissed her softly. "Just wait here, okay? I'll be right back. I love you."

She kissed him again. "And I love you."

The smile remained on her face as she watched Niles take David's hand and carefully lead him up the stairs, armed with the shopping bags from the zoo balanced under his arm. David's tiny hand gripped the banister railing, while holding tightly to the green and blue balloons emblazoned with the logo of Seattle's Woodland Park Zoo.

When her husband and son were out of sight, she moved to the chair where she'd been sitting when Niles had proposed to her all those years ago. And it was there that she began to cry softly.


	3. Chapter 3

She was so deep in thought that the feeling of her husband's warm lips on her cheek and his embrace startled her. "Niles…"

"What's wrong my love?" he asked softly. "Did something happen today?"

She looked into his beautiful, compassionate eyes as even more tears fell onto her cheeks. "Oh Niles, I'm a terrible mother!"

He reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and blotted the tears from her eyes. And then he took her face gently into his hands, kissing her lips. "Daphne, don't ever say that. I beg of you. It's complete and utter balderdash and I can't understand why-."

"Because I'm _exhausted_ , Niles! When David and I were walking around the zoo, I could hardly keep up with him! We saw each and every animal at least twice! He rode every ride, he-."

Niles chuckled. "Our son is quite the adventurous little boy, isn't he? No wonder you're tired."

But she shook her head. "No, you don't understand, Niles. I'm more than exhausted. Coming home tonight, I could hardly keep me eyes open while I was driving. You should have seen the angry looks people were giving me on the freeway! I was afraid that I was going to fall asleep and that something terrible would happen to us! I drove slower than your father!"

Again Niles' laughed but his amusement made Daphne cry even more. "It's not funny, Niles! I'm worried!"

His smile faded and his hand stroked her cheek. "What are you worried about?"

"I'm tired all the time, Niles! And I can't keep up with me son! I can't! Maybe I'm too old for this!"

"For what?"

"To be a mum!"

He drew her into his arms, kissing her forehead as she cried onto his chest. "Nonsense. You're never too old to be a mother Daphne. And you're a wonderful mother. David loves you very, very much and so do I.

"I love David too. And you, Niels. But I don't want David to think that I don't love him because I can't do the things he wants me to do."

"Sweetheart, David would never think that." Niles reassured her. "But here's what I think… in case you're interested."

She lifted her head from his chest and kissed him. "Of course I'm interested."

"You're right. You need your rest. You've been working so hard, taking care of David and Dad and even me. But Dad's getting stronger and better every day. It's true that he's older now and doesn't move as quickly as he used to, but you've helped him tremendously and for that I will forever be grateful. But I think that he could go without his exercised for one day a week. Two should be plenty."

"But Niles-."

"Daphne, I don't want you wearing yourself out." He said steadfastly. "It's not healthy for you or for anyone. And believe me… Dad will understand." Niles chuckled. "He'll probably be thrilled with the news."

Daphne laughed at the possibility. "He will, won't he? Oh, I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."


	4. Chapter 4

They kissed a few more times, but she slowly drew back.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"I'm… Oh, this is terrible!"

"Daphne, what are you talking about?"

"I'm too tired to kiss you, Niles! I love you so much, but-."

"Come my love, let's get you into bed."

"But Niles-."

He took her hand. "No buts. Now come with me. Doctor's orders."

She laughed at his comment and dutifully rose from the sofa. Together they walked up the stairs and she was grateful that he took the same care in getting her up the stairs as he had with David, keeping his arm firmly around her waist to make sure that she didn't lose her balance and fall.

He led her down the hallway, but they paused when they reached David's room. The sight made her cry yet again.

"Oh Niles… Isn't that sweet?"

Their loving son was laying on the floor sound asleep; surrounded by the things he'd gotten at the zoo. In his hand was the plush panda that he'd fallen in love with the moment they walked into the zoo gift shop. Daphne purchased it immediately; touched by the way he held the panda close to him as though trying to protect it from harm.

She felt Niles' arms wrap around her from behind. "See, it looks like you're not the only one who is exhausted."

Together they walked quietly into David's room. But as she leaned to pick David up to put him into bed, she found that she didn't have the heart to wake him up. And so she knelt on the floor and leaned to kiss his cheek. "Mum and Daddy love you very much, Sweetheart." She whispered. "And I want to thank you for letting me take you to the zoo. I had a wonderful time."

She turned around, smiling at her husband who was holding David's small pillow and blanket adorned with Snoopy sleeping on top of his red doghouse. Perhaps he was psychic after all. She placed the pillow gently under David's head and covered him with the blanket, giving him one last kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart."

They quietly left the room and closed the door before heading down the hallway to their bedroom. When they reached the bed, Niles removed her shoes and helped her climb into bed. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she smiled at him. "I'm sorry I got so emotional earlier, Darling."

Niles smiled. "Actually, I'm glad that you did."

"What? Niles…"

"If you hadn't gotten so upset, I would have never known how exhausted you've been. I'm sorry, Daphne. I wish you had told me sooner."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you happy."

"You have made me happy every second we've been together, even before we fell in love."

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my angel. Now get some rest."

She closed her eyes and turned onto her side as Niles tucked her in. "David certainly liked those butterflies, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Niles agreed.

"I have to admit that they were quite beautiful; all the different colors and the way they fluttered about so gracefully. I guess David was right."

Niles' eyebrows rose. "Hmm... I don't think so."

"Those butterflies might have been pretty; beautiful even. But there's nothing in this world that is more beautiful than you."

A sob escaped and she hugged her husband tightly. "Words can't express how much I love you, Niles Crane. I love you so much."

Their kisses turned passionate until she was so tired that she could no longer lift her head from the pillow. She sensed the room darkening, as Niles must have turned off the lamp; and the feeling of his lips on hers was so familiar and oh so wonderful.

Soon she was in a deep sleep. And in her dreams she was the happiest that she'd ever been. But she knew that when she woke, her dream would become reality; the way it always had been; and the way it would always be.

 **THE END**


End file.
